Eric Baudour
The human being know as Eric Baudour is a close friend of the Mega64 crew. He's been featured in countless skits and episodes. In recent years his role has appeared more aggresively helpful. Moving into Garrett's house was no small feat and should be treated as such. Eric shares a birthday with various celebrities. It's rumored that Eric has a backup of every podcast that he's recorded on a USB thumbstick. Eric operates the cameras for the podcast. Eric has written a novel that has yet to be published on his dealings with Mega64. Eric does not like sushi and consequently has poor taste in food. Eric Baudour is currently the founding chairperson of 'Pizza Club' - an illustrious club where members sit and eat alot of Pizza. He has many members from all over the world. His favourite Pizza is Pepperoni Website Bio Date of Birth: May 10, 1986 Place of Birth: San Diego, CA Height: Average Weight: Svelte Eyes: Like the ocean after a storm Hair: Perfect “Hey guys. Just getting on here cause I had some friends doing it so they put me up to it. My name is Eric. I’m a Taurus, but that doesn’t mean I’m bull headed! LOL! I like having a good time. I’ve lived in San Diego most of my life, but I’m in Anaheim right now for school. I go to Cal State Fullerton. I’m a radio-TV-Film major, so I can talk your ear off about movies! I won’t if you don’t want me to, though. I know that not everyone is into movies like I am. I make videos in my freetime, which you can find on Youtube if you search hard enough. You can find some of my friends in them. They’re pretty cool I like hanging out with my friends. I’m also pretty extroverted, but that doesn’t mean I can have a quiet evening at home. I’m really into music, and if we have similar music tastes, you’re in! j/k I’m a big sports fan though. If you’re into sports too, we’ll totally get along, as long as you’re a Padres/Chargers fan! If I sound like a cool guy, let me know and maybe we’ll get together for a drink at one of my favorite bars. I don’t want to brag, but I know a few bartenders so maybe we’ll drink for free. Send me a picture and maybe we’ll see eachother some time.” -Taken from jdate.com Favorite video games: Street Fighter 2, Castle Crashers, Mark of the Wolves, Dead Rising, King of Fighters. Xbox Live: EricBaudour Favorite movies: Major League, Die Hard, Crank, The Game’s Stop Snitchin’ Stop Lyin’, Night of 1000 Cats Favorite TV show: LOST, It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Kids in the Hall, Home Movies, How I Met Your Mother Favorite bands: The Heartaches, The Marked Men, Rocket From the Crypt, Hot Snakes, The Hives, Eagles of Death Metal, Bouncing Souls, The Aquabats, Bad Credit, Rage Against the Machine, Arctic Monkeys, The Bags, The Bloody Hollies, Bury Your Dead, Cheap Trick, The Sweet, T. Rex, Cake, Charizma and Peanut Butter Wolf, Ol’ Dirty Bastard, E-40, Evergreen Terrace, Weezer, Hot Water Music, The Stooges, The Black Keys, The Mr. T Experience, Screeching Weasel, Ghostface Killah, The Pipettes, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Reverend Horton Heat, The Phenomenauts, Bad Brains, T.I., Talking Heads, X, Wu Tang, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, The Strokes, Boston, Vampire Weekend, Wilco, Pinback, Bomb the Music Industry!, The Night Marchers Favorite food: Burgers and Burritos and probably pizza but it’s not my favroite burgers is probably my favorite Absolutely hates: Drunk and hot girls Funniest thing ever seen/heard: I had a boss that called me by the wrong name for a while because I didn’t correct him the first two times he did it. At that point, I couldn’t correct him at all because it would have been embarrassing for everyone. So I was “Merrick” for 3 months.